


Princess Justice

by Joksey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Kawaii ComicUvU, Princess Justice, Song: Queen of Mean (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joksey/pseuds/Joksey
Summary: Marinette was accused of something she had nothing to do with and was punished for it.After everything that's happened, she falls into a depression, making her perfect for akumatization.Hawkmoth aims to persuade her to become his strongest 'follower' yet."Watch out Paris, cause this Princess wants Justice."-My own rewrite of the episode 'Ladybug'Inspired by 'KawaiiComicUvU' on YouTube:▪"Queen Of Mean - Animatic" ▪ https://youtu.be/VPG8dgaPwdc
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the plot will follow along with the YouTube link in the summary.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" She laughed, "After everything I've done, everyone turned their backs on me."

Her grin turned bitter as she backed them into a corner.

"I was betrayed so easily because of a lie."

Her grip tightened around her wand as she glared at them condescendingly.

"I demand justice for your crimes." She raised her wand at them threateningly.

"Goodbye, Alya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just about everything has a meaning or reason, so if you get confused with anything, just ask me.


	2. The Start Of It All

She couldn't believe what was happening.

First she was accused of stealing answers to a test, next she was accused of pushing Lila down the stairs, and then she was framed for stealing Lila's necklace?!

Marinette looked at her friends' expressions. Many looks of shock and hatred were pointed towards her.

Even Alya looked upset.

When she turned to the principle to explain, she saw Adrien appear next to him.

"You know Lila's lying, don't you Adrien?"

His face formed a scowl and her heart broke.

He was about to say something when the principle suddenly yelled, "Marinette Duppain-Cheng, you are expelled from this school."

She could just barely hear the many gasps as her heart dropped to the floor.

-

"Nathalie!"

Gabriel was about to transform when Nathalie had a coughing fit behind him.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You've been sick all day, I was a fool for not realizing sooner."

Nathalie was upset, but she couldn't say no to him. At least, not to his face.

-

She didn't notice when it happened, but she was soon being led back home by her parents with a sad frown on her face.

When they made it home, Mari was only met with faces of disappointment and sadness.

She replied with a look of desperation and tears as she babbled nonsense, trying to make them understand.

She was cut off by her father, "It's okay Marinette, just go to your room for now."

Mari felt completely defeated and walked up the stairs to her room.

Before she could make it out of hearing range, she could hear her father whispering.

"Do you think she really did such a thing?"

"Of course not!" Her mother replied immediately.

It made Mari feel happy, knowing that her mother was so quick to defend her, even after all of the 'evidence' they were shown.

"You're right, but what should we do about her education?"

Mari smiled as she finally made it to her room, letting the rest of their conversation fall on deaf ears.

Tikki came out of her hiding spot from within Marinette's purse.

"Are you okay Marinette?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Tikki."

Tikki sighed in relief, "It's a good thing there were no akumas nearby, who knows what would have happened if you were akumatized."

Tikki pulled Marinette by her hand to her desk with a sketchbook already open on a small canvas.

"Just in case, you should do something to distract yourself."

Mari sat in her chair and picked up a pencil with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Thanks Tikki. You're right, I shouldn't be sulking over this."

Tikki seemed happy enough as Mari started drawing with relative ease.

Mari let the question of why an akuma hadn't come for her yet fade away as she let herself drift into her own world of designs.


	3. A/N - Update

Sorry guys, but this isn't an update.

For a while now I haven't posted another chapter. I currently don't have enough time to continue this story as well as a few others for now.

I'm not discontinuing this story, but it will be on hiatus until I am finished with my other stories.

I now have a schedule (finally) that includes updating on Tuesdays and Fridays (PST) for three stories until they're completed.

Once I finish a story I will continue another of my fics in the same schedule.

Unfortunately, it might take a while until I've completed one of them, so I hope that you all will be patient enough to wait for the hiatus to end.

I might occasionally update this if I complete a chapter in between my other stories, but I can't promise anything.

Thank you if you've read this far and I'll see you (hopefully) soon!


End file.
